Der Ruf des Meeres
by Sparrow-666
Summary: Will sollte glücklich mit Elizabeth sein und Jack glücklich darüber die Pearl wieder zu haben...doch sind beide das wirklich?
1. Teil 1

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Yo ho!  
  
Nun wage ich mich auch heraus aus dem Verborgenen und stelle hier mal ein Werk von mir hin.  
  
Ich garantiere wie immer für rein gar nichts. Ich habe oft bis tief in die Nacht hinein geschrieben, und da ich keinen Beta-Reader hatte, verzeiht mir bitte rechtschreibliche, grammatikalisch und stilistische Fehler. Selbstverständlich habe ich darauf geachtet die Form zu wahren, doch auch nur ich bin ein Mensch *seufz*  
  
Wie oben schon bei den Warnungen geschrieben, dies ist/wird eine slash-Story, was bedeutet, dass homoerotische Inhalt vorkommen. Wenn ihr dies nicht mögt, geht bitte weiter.  
  
Den anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Augen waren weit in den Horizont gerichtet. Der Mond schimmerte hell auf dem Meer und die Sterne funkelten geheimnisvoll. Ein leiser Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle. Einer seiner Handflächen lag auf dem kühlen Stein, geformt ein einem Bogen zu seiner Rechten.  
  
Hier, hier wo Jack über die Brüstung gesprungen bzw. wohl eher gefallen war. Hier, wo er Elizabeth zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Genau hier stand er.  
  
Er hatte allen Grund glücklich zu sein. Der Fluch war gebrochen. Jack war frei und glücklich auf der Pearl. Er hatte endlich die Frau, die er liebte. Und dennoch war er nicht glücklich. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht hier her zu gehören, weder mit dem Herzen, noch mit der Seele.  
  
"Will..."  
  
Eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme erklang hinter ihm. Und kurz darauf schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er fühlte wie sie ihren Kopf gegen sein Schulterblatt legte. Er roch ihr Shampoo, süß und schwer.   
  
"Wo bleibst du denn?" flüsterte sie.  
  
Will drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung herum und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Sanft schob er sie von sich weg. Als er zu ihr herunterschaute, sah er, dass sie unter ihrem Morgenrock nur ein Nachthemd trug. Welche Absicht sie damit bezweckte war ihm klar, doch war er sich selbst nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er dies überhaupt wollte.  
  
Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Arme zu seinen Händen hinab, verflocht ihre Finger mit den seinen. Ein verführerischer Augenaufschlag folgte, begleitet mit einem lasziven Lächeln.  
  
"Komm..."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und zog ihn mit sich. Will drehte sich nochmals zu dem Meer um und seufzte. Es schien ein Sturm zu geben, die Wellen schlugen hart gegen die Felsen.  
  
~*~  
  
Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in der Nadel seinen Kompasses, ehe er diesen zuklappte und wieder auf den Horizont und das Meer schaute. Lässig legte er eine seiner Hände um das Steuer. Sein Blick fiel nun auf ein blassrosa Tuch, welches er sich um das Handgelenk gewickelte hatte. Getrocknetes Blut war darauf zu sehen, doch würde er dieses Tuch nie von sich entfernen.  
  
Er begann in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.  
  
~~~~  
  
Will stand mit Elizabeth am Rande dieses kleinen Sees inmitten der Höhle, in der der Schatz lag. Er kramte in dem Plunder herum, in den Augenwinkeln das junge Paar beobachtend. Innerlich seufzte er. Warum hatte nie jemand sein Gerede über Eunuchen ernst genommen?  
  
Er sah wie sich Elizabeth von Will entfernte. Jack setzte sich eine Krone auf das rote Stirnband, welches die Zottelhaarpracht in Zaum halten sollte, nahm einen goldenen Kelch und torkelte zu Will hinüber.  
  
Mit einer, für ihn typischen, Handbewegung schwang er den Kelch und lallte zu Will.  
  
"Wenn du auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hast," er schaut hinter Elizabeth her, "das war er."  
  
Will schaute traurig zu ihm, senkte den Blick und griff dann nach seinem Handgelenk. Überrascht lies er den Kelch fallen, welcher mit einem metallischen Geräusch zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Hm?" Jack schaute erst zu Will und dann auf seine Hand. Blut floss aus dem Schnitt in seiner Handfläche. Will machte Anstalten sich sein Halstuch vom Hals zu reißen.   
  
"Nun lass mal..."   
  
Jack versuchte sich den Griff von Will zu entziehen, doch dieser blieb energisch und packte nachgiebig, wenn auch sanft, nach. Vorsichtig umwickelte Will Jacks Hand. Dieser behielt das Gesicht des jungen Mannes im Auge. Dieses wirkte unglaublich entspannt und hoch konzentriert. Ob er auch so aussah, wenn er eines seiner Schwerter schmiedete?   
  
Will verknotete die Enden des Tuches.  
  
"So..."  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über Jack seine. Dieser griff kurz zu und drehte die Hand so, dass er auf Wills Handfläche sehen konnte. Jack hob kurz den Blick, um Will in seine Augen zu blicken. Dieser schien verlegen zu sein, während Jack nur eines seiner Grinsen parat hatte.   
  
Er riss den untern Saum seinen Hemdes auf, und entfernte ein längeres Stück. Dieses wickelte er Will um die verletzte Hand. Dieser zuckte kurz zurück und Jack grinste.  
  
"Ja Kleiner, das sind nicht die Hände einer Frau."  
  
"Nein...ich meine ja, es sind nicht die Hände einer Frau..." er stoppte verlegen, und Jack verknotete, wie kurz zuvor Will, die beiden Enden miteinander.  
  
"Gut," er hob den Kopf und schaute Will noch immer grinsend in die Augen, "wie du mir, so ich dir."  
  
Dann klopfte er dem Schmied auf die Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Und wenn ihr jetzt so freundlich wäret mich zu meinen Schiff zu bringen..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kapitän!"  
  
Gibbs Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Schnell verstärkte Jack den Griff um das Ruder, welches drohte ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen.  
  
"Was gibt es Gibbs?" lallte Jack wie üblich.  
  
"Sehen sie..."   
  
Gibbs zeigte auf eine Gewitterfront keinen Kilometer voraus, und diese lag genau auf ihrem Kurs. Ein Blitzen ging durch Jacks Augen.  
  
"Wir werden gut durchgeschüttelt werden." erwiderte Jack, einen großen Schluck aus der Rumfalsche nehmend, die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.  
  
"Aye Sir..." antworte Gibbs, er kannte Jack. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihm zu widersprechen, wenn er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte da durch zu segeln, dann würde er das auch tun. Er drehte sich herum.  
  
"Männer, macht die Taue fest..."   
  
Der Rest seiner Worte waren außer Jacks Reichweite.  
  
~*~  
  
Er fror, und auch der Körper, der nackt an ihn gekuschelt war mochte diese innere Kälte nicht abdecken. Der ruhige und gleichmäßige Atem von Elizabeth signalisierte ihm, dass sie schlief. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Arm, den sie um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatte, und schlüpfte unter den Laken hervor.   
  
Ein kleines Murmeln ging von ihr aus, während sie sich auf den Bauch drehte und sich in das Kissen kuschelte. Will setzte einen Atemzug aus. Er vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass sie auch schlief und schlich dann von dem Bett weg.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, auf dem sich einige Kleidungstücke von ihm stapelten. Er war kein liederlicher Mensch, aber wenn es darum ging Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen, war er doch ein klein wenig nachlässig.  
  
Will zog eines der Hemden heraus, dabei fiel ein verschmutztes Tuch zu Boden. Sein Blick fing es ein, während er sich das Hemd über die Schultern warf. Er fuhr in die Ärmel und bückte sich gleichzeitig nach dem Tuch.  
  
Sekundenlang stand er regungslos da, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Will führte das Tuch zu seinem Gesicht, legte seine Lippen darauf und roch daran. Es roch nach Rum, Salz, Meer, Freiheit. Es roch nach...  
  
"Jack..." murmelte Will leise.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jack war gerade an ihm vorbei gegangen. Verdutzt schaute Will auf seine verbundene Hand und dann wieder zu Jack, der sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einem der kleinen Boote begab, die am Rande der Höhle lagen.  
  
Will seufzte. Warum fühlte er sich auf einmal so seltsam?  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Elizabeth. War sie die Richtige für ihn?  
  
~~~~  
  
"Will..."  
  
Er blinzelte kurz, er war wieder zurück, in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Will..." erklang die Stimme erneut.  
  
Er drehte sich um, und sah Elizabeth im Bett sitzen, sich die Laken schützend vor ihren Busen haltend.  
  
"Was stehst du da halbnackt in der Kälte, du wirst krank werden. Komm doch wieder zurück zu mir." Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie über das freie Kopfkissen zu ihrer Rechten streichelte.  
  
Will versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, und war der Dunkelheit dankbar, dass sie seine Gesichtszüge gut verhüllte.   
  
Er knäuelte das Tuch in seiner Hand zusammen und ging zurück zu Elizabeth, während der stürmische Wind in den Gardinen des offenstehendes Fenster spielte.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Seewind schnitt ihm hart ins Gesicht. Die Gischt des Meeres floss über das Deck seines Schiffes, welches sich munter hin und her bewegte, nur nicht gerade aus, so wie Jack das gerne gehabt hätte in diesem Moment.  
  
"Komm Baby...du schaffst das..."  
  
Jack streichelte das Steuer der Black Pearl. Die schwarzen Segel flatterten wild im Wind, und die Crew hatte Probleme die Taue zu halten.  
  
Gibbs kämpfte sich zu seinem Kapitän durch.  
  
"Jack..." eine salzige Windböe erfasste ihn und er krallte sich an einem herumwehenden Tau fest. "wir müssen den Kurs ändern, raus aus dem Sturm. Wir können das Schiff nicht halten."  
  
Jack funkelte seinen ersten Offizier an.  
  
"Ihr müsst das Schiff halten!" Etwas leiser fügte er hin zu. "Wir können den Kurs nicht ändern, nicht lange er noch immer hinter uns her ist."   
  
Jack warf seinen Kopf kurz zurück, um Gibbs auf das Schiff hinzuweisen, welches kurz hinter ihnen war. Gibbs riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
  
"Das ist die Dauntless."  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Aber wie..."  
  
"Sie verfolgt uns, seid wir den Hafen von Port Royal verlassen haben."  
  
"Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." erwiderte Gibbs kleinlaut.  
  
Trotz dieser Situation kam ein Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht.  
  
"Deswegen bin auch der Kapitän, und nicht du."  
  
"Aye...Aber der Schatz..."  
  
"Lass uns erst mal das Baby gut durch den Sturm bringen."  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Gibbs kämpfte sich zurück zu den Männern, um ihnen zur Hand zu gehen, während Jack mit aller Kraft das Steuer auf den richtigen Kurs zu halten versuchte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 2/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Yo ho!  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, sie sind der Lohn für einen Author *smile*  
  
@Vicky23...Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Pearl schwarze (und zwar intakte) Segel hat, als sie Jack aus dem Wasser fischen.  
  
@Yvanne...*smile* Ich glaube "öfter gesehen" umfasst nicht ganz den Rahmen *grins* Und nun rat mal, welche Musik hier gerade läuft *zwinker*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten seine Nasenspitze. Schläfrig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in die Helligkeit. Der Körper neben ihm war verschwunden. Die Laken waren kalt, was ihm zu Verstehen gab, dass Elizabeth schon eine ganze Weile auf den Beinen sein musste.  
  
Er streckte sich genüsslich. Ihm fiel auf, dass er Jacks Tuch noch immer in der Hand hielt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Faust, und der zusammengepresste Stoff lockerte sich.  
  
Will schaute wie gebannt auf das dreckige, mit Blut versehenes, Stück Hemdes.  
  
Geschwind schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett, ging zum Fenster und riss die Gardinen zurück. Der Morgen war kühl und die Luft klar. Er beugte sich aus dem Fenster.   
  
Der Sturm hatte zwar die Luft gereinigt, aber hatte für Verwüstungen in der Stadt und im Hafen gesorgt. Er sah, wie Soldaten und Bewohnter damit beschäftigt waren die größten Schäden zu beseitigen.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür lies ihn sich herum drehen.  
  
"Master Will..."   
  
"Ja..."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein junger Bursche im Alter von vielleicht 14 Jahren trat ein. Beschämt schaute er zur Seite, als er Will nackt am Fenster stehen sah.  
  
Will bemerkte das, zog sich schnell einen Morgenrock über.  
  
"Ja.." begann erneut und der Junge blickte ihn wieder an.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth hat mich gebeten ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sie heute den Tag über nicht zu sehen wünscht, weil dies angeblich Unglück bringen sollte. Ihre Kleidung für die Zeremonie am Abend werden am späten Nachmittag geliefert. Sie sollen dann bitte anwesend sein."  
  
Der Junge grinste ein klein wenig. Will war dafür bekannt, dass er sich tagsüber gerne auf den Straßen oder auf dem Meer herum trieb und erst spät abends in die Mauern von Elizabeths Hauses einkehrte.  
  
Will fragte sich immer, weswegen das niemanden wunderte. Sollte es nicht eigentlich so sein, dass er jede freie Minute mit der Frau die er liebte verbringen möchte?  
  
Er nickte dem Jungen zu, worauf hin dieser den Raum verlies. Es tat Will nicht weh, Elizabeth heute nicht zu sehen, er vermisste sie nicht, und das stimmte ihn nachdenklich.  
  
Aber ab heute Abend würde er sie wohl des öfteren an seiner Seite haben, dann war das sorglose Leben vorbei  
  
.  
  
Will seufzte und griff dann nach seiner Kleidung. Ein weiterer Grund den letzten Tag in Freiheit zu genießen.  
  
Freiheit, was hatte ihm Elizabeth erzählt, was Jack auf der Insel, auf der sie mit ihm festsaß, gesagt hatte?  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wohin wir auch hingehen wollen, wir gehen, das ist das was ein Schiff ist, verstehen sie? Es ist nicht einfach nur ein Kiel und ein Rumpf und ein Deck und Segel. Das ist das was ein Schiff braucht, aber was ein Schiff ist...was die Black Pearl wirklich ist...ist Freiheit!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Will seufzte als er sich diese Worte in Erinnerung rief.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack stand an der Reling und lies sich den morgendlichen Seewind um die Nase wehen. Die Sonne war auch an diesem Morgen, trotz aller Probleme und Zweifel, für sie aufgegangen.  
  
Die Pearl hatte es durch den Sturm geschafft, nur nicht ohne Schäden. An der Steuerbordseite hatte der Rumpf einen großen Riss und Wasser trat ein. Die Männer versuchten schon ihr Bestes um den Schaden zu beheben.  
  
Gibbs trat neben ihn.  
  
"Wir drohen fast zu versinken, die Chance, dass wir eine gute Zeit machen ist eher unwahrscheinlich."  
  
Jack seufzte und nahm einen Mund voll Rum.  
  
"Ya..."   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Dauntless, die immer näher kam.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Gibbs, der Jacks Blick gefolgt war. "Die Pearl ist voll mit Gold..."  
  
"Versenkt es..."  
  
"Kapitän..."  
  
"Du hast richtige gehört, versenkt es." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Jack drehte sich um und lehnte sich lässig an die Reling.  
  
"Pass auf," Jack agierte in seiner jack-typischen Art, "unser Commodore hier," Er zeigte mit der Rumflasche zu der Dauntless, "wird in ungefähr einer Stunde die Pearl erreichen, und zwar an der Backbordseite. Und wenn er das Gold im Rumpf des Schiffes findet, hat er den perfekten Grund uns zu verhaften, aber ohne Schatz kein Grund. Du verstehst?" Er nahm erneut einen Schluck Rum. "Also werdet ihr das Gold in Kisten verstauen, und auf der Steuerbordseite, weg von den neugierigen Blicken des Commodore, und es auf den Grund der See versenken."  
  
Gibbs schaute etwas verwirrt aber nickte dann.  
  
"Aye..."  
  
Als er bereits am Gehen war, erwähnte Jack noch.  
  
"Und vergesst nicht eine Karte zu zeichnen, wir wollen doch den wertvollen Plunder wieder finden."  
  
Gibbs grinste leicht.  
  
"Aye..." Dann verschwand er endgültig.  
  
"Und außerdem," Jack lehnte sich erneut über die Reling und schaute auf die Gischt am Bug. Mit der freien Hand, griff er nach einer feinen Goldkette, die um seinen Hals hing. An deren Ende hin ein filigraner, goldener Ring, in dem ein Granat eingefasst war. "habe ich das wichtigste von diesem Schatz hier bei mir."  
  
Er nahm einen weitern Schluck Rum, und schleuderte dann die leere Flasche in das Meer, ehe er sich von der Reling weg bewegte.  
  
~*~  
  
Will schaute sich kurz um, ehe er die Tür zu seiner alten Schmiede öffnete. Es schien lange niemand mehr hier gewesen zu sein. Überall lag eine leichte Staubschicht, nicht dass es hier sonst sehr sauber gewesen wäre.  
  
Doch Will fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Arbeitsfläche, an deren Schraubstock damals Jacks Hut gehangen hatte.  
  
~~~~  
  
Will griff nach dem Hut und kurze Zeit später wurde eine Scheid auf sein Handrücken gelegt. Überrascht schaute er auf.  
  
"Du bist der, den sie jagen. Der Pirat."  
  
Jack legte den Kopf leicht schief und grinste.  
  
"Du kommst mir so bekannt vor, habe ich dich schon einmal bedroht?"  
  
"Ich vermeide nähere Kontakte mit Piraten." antworte Will auf Jacks Frage.  
  
"Hm..." Jack grinste breiter. "dann wäre es wirklich schade, wenn wir diese Einstellung jetzt ändern würden. So..." versuchte an Will vorbei zu gehen, "entschuldigte mich." Doch Will ergriff ein Schwert und hielt es Jack an die Kehle. "Meinst du das ist schlau, Junge, dein Schwert mit dem eines Piraten zu kreuzen?"  
  
"Du hast Miss Swann bedroht."  
  
"Nur ein wenig." Die Klingen ihrer Schwerter kreuzten sich ein paar Mal. "Du weißt was du tust. Exzellente Form, aber wie steht es mit deiner Fußarbeit? Wenn ich hier her trete," machte einen Schritt und Will tat den passenden dazu, "Sehr gut. Jetzt trete ich hier hin. Tja..."  
  
Jack schwang ein paar Mal die Klinge, ran zu der Tür und versuchte zu fliehen. Doch Will warf sein Schwert gegen den Riegel der Tür und versperrte somit Jack den Weg.  
  
Dieser schaute überrascht auf das Schwert. Dann umfasste er es und versuchte es aus dem Holz zu ziehen, doch es saß zu fest, was Jack ein wenig lustig erscheinen lies, wie er an dem Schwert hing und davor herum zappelte. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Will um, dem ein kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand, und machte eine jack-typische Geste.  
  
"Was für ein wundervoller Trick. Aber nun stehst du wieder zwischen mir und meinem Weg in die Freiheit. Und nun hast du keine Waffe."  
  
Jack grinste, während Will sich umschaute und nach einem heißen Eisen griff und es gegen Jack erhob. Sie begannen zu kämpfen.  
  
Jack fielen die ganzen Schwerter auf, die in einem Ständer standen, um den sie gerade herum rannten.  
  
"Wer hat die alle geschmiedet?"  
  
"Ich habe sie geschmiedet, und ich trainiere 3 Stunden an Tag mit ihnen" erwidert Will stolz.  
  
"Du brauchst dringend eine Freundin, Kamerad! Oder, vielleicht ist der Grund, dass du 3 Stunden trainierst, dass du bereits eine gefunden hast und du unfähig bist anders um diese Dirne zu werben. Du bist kein Eunuch, oder?" Lies sein Blick über Will wandern.   
  
"Ich übe 3 Stunden pro Tag, damit ich einen Piraten töten kann, wenn ich auf ihn treffe."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Sie begannen erneut zu kämpfen, und Jack bediente sich einem Trick, nachdem er sein Schwert verloren hatte, in dem er Sägespäne in Wills Augen schmiss. Er richtete seine Pistole auf Will, während dieser sich über die Augen rieb.  
  
"Du hast gemogelt."  
  
"Pirat." erwiderte Jack mit einem seltsamen Singsang in der Stimme. Hektisch schaute er sich nun aber um, als er hörte, dass die Männer vor der Tür diese fast durchbrochen hatten. "Geh zur Seite."  
  
"Nein!" Will straffte seine Schultern, während Jack ihn mit flehenden Augen ansah.  
  
"Bitte, geh zur Seite..."  
  
"Nein! Ich kann nicht zur Seite treten und dich entkommen lassen."  
  
"Diese Kugel ist nicht für dich bestimmt."  
  
Dann zog ihm Mr. Brown einen Alkoholflasche über den Schädel und die Soldaten nahmen ihn in Gewahrsam.  
  
~~~~  
  
Will seufzte. Ja, das war ihr erstes Treffen, so wie alles begonnen hatte. Doch was war es wirklich für ein Beginn? Nur einfach der Beginn einer Reise zur Rettung von Elizabeth, oder war da doch noch etwas anderes gewesen?  
  
Will seufzte erneut. Da war etwas gewesen wie Jack ihn angeschaut hatte, die Art wie er sich bewegte und wie er redete, das hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert.  
  
Ein Tumult auf der Straße lies in aus seinen Gedanken erwachen. Er ging zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es genauso wie er es damals getan hatte, als die Pearl Port Royal angriff.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	3. Teil 3

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 3/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Irgendwie hatte ich das bis jetzt immer vergessen *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern, und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Erneuten Danke an meine Reviewer. Ich hatte gar nicht angenommen, dass das überhaupt wer liest. Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt, und so werde ich fleißig weiter schreiben.  
  
Vielleicht ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte euch nicht waren lassen ^^''  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Die Dauntless war nur noch wenige Meter von der Pearl entfernt und Jack stand hinter dem Steuer. Die Crew war komplett auf dem Deck verteilt und Gibbs gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass der Schatz erfolgreich versenkt, und die Karte gezeichnet wurden war.  
  
Jack nickte ihm grinsend zu.  
  
"So weit, so gut..." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderen. Und ihm kam eine Passage eines Dialoges in den Sinn, den er mit Will geführt hatte, als diese das erste Mal auf der Interceptor über die Meere segelten.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Die einzige Regel, die wichtig ist, ist die: Was ein Mann tun kann, und was ein Mann nicht tun kann. Zum Beispiel, du kannst akzeptieren, dass dein Vater ein Pirat und ein guter Mann war, oder du kannst es nicht. Aber Pirat ist in deinem Blut, Junge, und eines Tages wirst du dafür einstehen müssen. Und für mich zum Beispiel..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Er brach seinen eigenen Gedankengang ab. Ja, was war mit ihm, konnte er akzeptieren, dass er diesen Jungen mochte, oder konnte er es nicht?  
  
In diesem Augenblick rammte die Dauntless die Pearl backbord, und ein kurzes Rucken ging durch das Schiff. Die Soldaten der britischen Marine kamen auf Deck, geführt von Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Na wenn das nicht Jack Sparrow ist."  
  
Er grinste zu Jack hinauf.  
  
"Kapitän, Kapitän Jack Sparrow..." verbesserte er Norrington.  
  
"Wie auch immer," fuhr dieser fort. "Im Auftrag der britischen Flotte nehme ich sie, ihre Crew und ihr Schiff in Gewahrsam."  
  
"Weswegen?" fragte Jack frech grinsend.  
  
Norrington hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.  
  
"Aneignung von Gegenständen, die nicht dem eigenen Besitz zugeschrieben werden. Kurzum, Piraterie."  
  
"Habt ihr dafür Beweise?"   
  
Das Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht schien Norrington zu beunruhigen.  
  
"Durchsucht das Schiff!" befahl er seinen Mannen, und das Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht wuchs an.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten trat Gillette an Norringtons Seite.  
  
"Sir, das Schiff ist sauber."  
  
Dieser schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Jack auf, welcher noch breiter grinste.  
  
"Interessant..."  
  
Jack torkelte um sein Steuer herum.  
  
"Wenn ich sie nun bitte dürfte mein ‚cleanes' Schiff zu verlassen." Er schien sich seines Sieges schon sicher.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, Jack...Kapitän." begann Norrington und Jack stoppte ein klein wenig in seiner Euphorie. "Zufälliger Weise habe ich noch einen Beweis dafür, dass ihr vor zwei Nächten auf einer Privatinsel, von der ihr dachtet, sie wäre verlassen worden, die Häuser geplündert habt. Euer besonderes Augenmerk galt einer Sammlung von Mayaschätzen, in einem dieser Häuser." Jack schluckte etwas schwer. Seine unausgesprochene Frage, woher Norrington das wusste, beantwortete dieser indem er fortfuhr. "Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, woher ich das alles weiß." Jack grinste ein klein wenig schief. "Ihr habt in eurer Nachforschung über diesen Schatz einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Ihr habt die Wächter vergessen."  
  
"Die Wächter?" frage Jack überrascht nach.  
  
"Ja, die Wächter. So wie dieser hier." Er deutete auf einen seltsam aussehenden Mann, welcher neben Gillette stand. "Sie wurden von dem Besitzer des Schatzes beauftragt, diesen zu bewachen, während dieser erneut auf einer Reise zu den Tempeln des alten Volkes war."  
  
"Das hat die Alte wohl vergessen zu erzählen..." murmelte Jack vor sich hin.  
  
In Norringtons Augen blitze es triumphierend auf.  
  
"Gillette...die Eisen für Mister Sparrow bitte!"  
  
Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten kurz für ein makaberes Lächeln nach oben, bevor er in die Eisen gelegt wurde. Gillette zog ihm vom Steuer weg und schubste ihn vor sich her. Norrington stellte sich kurz in den Weg von den beiden.  
  
"Eure Exekution wird ein wunderschönes Hochzeitsgeschenk sein."  
  
"Exekution?...Hochzeitsgeschenk?"  
  
Jacks Kinnlade klappte ein wenig nach unten, was aber auf Grund seines Bartes für die anderen verborgen blieb.  
  
Oh Junge, was machst du nur für Sachen?, dachte er zu sich selbst.  
  
~*~  
  
Stimmen wurden laut, und Will blickte in deren Richtung, in Richtung Hafen.   
  
"Nicht möglich..." entfuhr es ihm.  
  
In den Hafen lief die Dauntless ein, und kurz hinter ihr die Pearl. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er das Schiff mit den schwarzen Segeln sah.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Dafür, dass du mit Piraten nicht viel am Hut hast, bist du auf dem besten Weg einer zu werden. Befreist einen Mann aus dem Gefängnis, kaperst ein Schiff der Flotte, segelst mit einer Seeräubercrew aus Tortuga und du bist besessen von einem Schatz."  
  
~~~~  
  
Das hatte Jack eins zu ihm gesagt, war dem wirklich so?  
  
Übermütig schwang er sich aus dem Fenster und lief zum Hafen hinunter. Die Dauntless machte gerade ihre Taue am Pier fest, unter dem Jubel der Bevölkerung von Port Royal.  
  
Norrington lies sich feiern, als er Jack den Steg herunter schubste. Dieser versuchte sich aus dem Griff von Norrington zu wehren, doch dies war zwecklos, der Commodore hatte ihm zur Sicherheit zwei Paar Eisen angelegt, eines um die Handgelenke und eines um die Fußgelenke. Er kam sich eher wie ein Sklave vor, als ein stolzer Pirat.  
  
Will kämpfte sich durch die Menge und erstarrte, als er Jack so sah.  
  
"Jack..." murmelte er und dieser blickte nun wieder auf.  
  
Dieser versuchte in seiner jack-typischen Art zu grinsen, aber diesmal wollte es nicht so recht klappen.  
  
"Weiter..." bellte Norrington, als Jack stehen geblieben war.  
  
Will stellte sich in den Weg der beiden.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Commodore?" fragte Will mit fester Stimme.  
  
Dieser grinste keck.  
  
"Die Exekution dieses Piraten wird mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Elizabeth und euch."  
  
"Was??" Will war die Überraschung, und das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er versuchte den Blick Jacks aufzufangen, doch es war vergeblich, der Pirat hatte dein seinen an den eigenen Fußspitzen festgenagelt.  
  
"Ihr solltet euch für die Zeremonie vorbereiten. Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit." wandte sich Norrington an Will, ehe er seinen Weg mit Jack fortsetzte.  
  
Will seufzte schwer und sein Blick wanderte auf das Anwesen von Elizabeth. Es war also soweit. Schwermütig trat er seine Reise an.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 4/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Irgendwie hatte ich das bis jetzt immer vergessen *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern, und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Hm...*grübel*...Irgendwie hab ich heute nicht viel zu sagen, außer  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack saß, einmal wieder, in einer Gefängniszelle, seinen Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Als er Schritte hörte, schaute er auf.  
  
Will kam, in einem klassischen Hochzeitsoutfit, welches in Weiß und Gold gehalten war, die Treppe hinunter.  
  
  
  
Jack schluckte etwas schwer und musste ein klein wenig blinzeln. Er stand auf und legte seine Armgelenke auf die kalten Eisen der Tür.  
  
"Kleiner...mit diesem Outfit gehörst du aber nicht hier her." versuchte er zu scherzen.  
  
"Doch, das tue ich." Und mit diesen Worten, hob er schon die nächstbeste Bank an und setzte sie an die Tür an. Dann schaute er zu Jack. "Tritt zur Seite..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Jack hörte Fußschritte, also legte er den Knochen auf den Boden und legte sich daneben.  
  
"Du..Sparrow!"   
  
"Aye..."  
  
Jack hob den Kopf und sah Will vor der Gefängnistür stehen, ließ denselbigen aber wieder auf den harten Boden sinken.  
  
"Bist du vertraut mit der Black Pearl?"  
  
"Ich habe davon gehört" antwortete Jack gelangweilt.  
  
"Wo liegt sie?"  
  
"Wo sie liegt?" Jack hob erneut den Kopf, um Will anzusehen. "Hast du nicht die Geschichten gehört? Kapitän Barbossa und seine Crew von Missgeburten," er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung," segeln von der Ilsa de Muerta. Das ist eine Insel, die nicht gefunden werden kann." Es folgte eine weitere typische Jack-Sparrow-Handbewegung. "Ausgenommen von denen, die schon einmal da gewesen sind."  
  
"Dieses Schiff ist real. Es muss an einem realen Platz ankern. Wo ist es?"  
  
Gelangweilt studierte Jack seine Nägel.  
  
"Warum fragst du mich?"  
  
Will umklammerte krampfartig eine der Eisenstangen der Gefängnistür und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Weil du ein Pirat sind."  
  
"Und du möchtest auch ein Pirat werden, ja?"  
  
"Niemals," er machte eine kurze Pause. "sie haben Miss Swann entführt."  
  
"Ah," Jack setzte sich nun auf. "hast du also doch ein Mädchen gefunden. Ich sehe schon. Und was beabsichtigst du zu tun? Allen die Stirn zu bieten, zu ihrer Rettung zu eilen und somit ihr Herz zu gewinnen? Das wirst du alleine tun müssen, Kamerad, ich sehe für mich kein Profit."  
  
"Ich kann dich hier raus holen."  
  
"Wie das? Die Schlüssel sind davon gerannt."  
  
Will studiert die Gefängnistür.  
  
"Ich habe geholfen die Zellen zu bauen. Das sind Scharniere mit halben Stiften" Er hob eine Bank an und setzte sie an die Tür, während Jack ihn skeptisch beäugte. "Mit dem richtigen Winkel und genügend Kraftaufwendung kann man die Tür aus den Angeln heben."  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?" Jack setzte sich nun komplett aufrecht hin.  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
Ein kurzes Flackern blitze in Jacks Augen auf.  
  
"Das ist die Kurzform von William, nehme ich an. Guter, starker Name. Ohne Zweifel benannt nach deinem Vater, aye?"  
  
"Ja.."  
  
"Hm..." Jack erhob sich. "Mister Turner, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Wenn du mich aus dieser Zelle befreist, schwöre ich bei allen Schmerzen des Todes, dass ich dich zu der Black Pearl und deinem hübschen Mädchen bringe." Er streckte Will seine Hand durch die Tür. "Haben wir eine Abmachung?"  
  
Will ergriff die ihm gereichte Hand.  
  
"Abgemacht."  
  
"Abgemacht." Jack trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände nach oben, als wolle er die Luft wegstemmen. "Hol mich hier raus."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hatten wir das nicht alles schon einmal, Kleiner?" Jack musste bei der Erinnerung grinsen. Will schien nicht von seinem Vorhaben abzusehen.  
  
"Will..." begann Jack nun, und dieser blickte auf, als er seinen Namen von den Lippen Jacks hörte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn sagte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was tust du hier? Du machst dir nur deine weißen Stiefel dreckig."  
  
Will hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute Jack kurz in die Augen, ehe er sich weiter an seine Arbeit machte.  
  
"Wonach sieht das denn aus, hm?"  
  
"Will..."  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Will..." er griff nach dem Handgelenk des Schmiedes, was diesen jetzt endgültig veranlasste seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jack zu richten.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Jack war überrascht, über die Gereiztheit seines jungen Freundes, und er lockerte den Griff um dessen Handgelenk.  
  
Will schaute auf Jacks Finger, die sich nun sanft um sein Gelenk schlossen, dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Tuch, welches um Jacks Handgelenk gewickelt war.  
  
"Du hast es aufgehoben?" frage Will leise.  
  
"Hm..." brummelte Jack nur, der Wills Blick gefolgt war, und nun von seinem Arm abließ um den eigenen hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken, als hätte er ein großes Geheimnis zu verbergen.  
  
In der Tat, es war ein Geheimnis, ein Schatz, der weder aus Gold noch Silber war.  
  
Will zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Jack verwirrt an.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Er fing Wills Blick auf und erwiderte ihn, und für Sekunden herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen und Vollkommenheit zwischen ihnen Beiden.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
Will hob einer seiner Hände an, ließ sie durch eines der Löcher gleiten und platzierte seine Handfläche auf der Wange von Jack, seinen Kopf langsam zu sich ziehend, die Tür zwischen ihnen beiden hatte er vollkommen vergessen.  
  
Kleiner, was tust du da?, dachte Jack herzklopfend.  
  
Jack verlor sich in den haselnussbraunen Augen von Will. Nein, er konnte es nicht zu lassen, es ging einfach nicht. Konnte er es wirklich nicht akzeptieren?  
  
Er umfasste Wills Hand mit der seinen und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt, von seinem Gesicht weg, zurück zu der Eisenstange, auf der sie bis eben gelegen hatte.  
  
"Deine Braut wartet."  
  
"Aber Jack..."  
  
"Nichts aber Jack. Ich bin das Hochzeitsgeschenk, vergessen?" er versuchte zu grienen, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Traurigkeit, die Will nicht mehr erkannte, weil er nicht aufsah. Er war bei dem Grienen auf Jacks Lippen hängen geblieben.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Will um und stürmte die Treppen hinauf.  
  
"Ach Kleiner..." seufzte Jack leise, "versteh mich doch..."  
  
Aber verstand er sich denn selbst?  
  
Er ließ sich zurück auf den nassen Boden fallen und angelte nach dem Ring, den er um den Hals trug. Jack hob ihn an, und in dem Granat spiegelte sich die untergehende Sonne, die durch das kleine Fenster der Zelle schien, wieder.  
  
"Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen nun?"  
  
~*~  
  
Will stürmte wütend die Treppen hinauf, aufgebracht knautschte er die Fäuste in seine Jackentaschen, und verharrte.  
  
Aus einer seiner Taschen zog er das Tuch, welches Jack ihm damals um die Hand gewickelt hatte. Er musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als er es sah.  
  
"Idiot...dummer kleiner Idiot..." sagte Will zu sich selbst. Wie hatte ihn Barbossa gleich noch mal bezeichnet? "Welpe, ja genau...wuff!"   
  
Zornig stapfte er die Stufen weiter hinauf und lief dabei fast in die Arme von Norrington.  
  
"Oh...Mister Turner. Haben sie sich vergewissert, dass ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk noch da ist?" er grinste frech.  
  
Will nickte nur kurz, und drängte sich dann an dem Commodore vorbei, er war jetzt wirklich nicht gut zu sprechen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	5. Teil 5

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 5/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Irgendwie hatte ich das bis jetzt immer vergessen *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern, und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Mal ein Wort zu meinem Reviews  
  
@Vicky23...Oh *fürcht* Jetzt habe ich aber Angst vor dir, und deinem gefährlichen Kugelschreiber *lach*  
  
@C...*Beruhigungstee reich*...Keine Sorge, warte nur ab...denkst du tänzeln ist besser? *grübel*  
  
@Myviel...Danke sehr!  
  
@mastermind3...Oh, dir gefällt dir Story und auch noch mein Name...ich fühle mich geehrt *smile*  
  
@camlost...nun ja, ich würde mich auch mit Sparrow abgeben *lach*, habe auch Dank für deine lieben Worte.  
  
@Blacktears3...Ich hoffe du wirst dann nicht enttäuscht sein *zwinker*  
  
@Amanchan...Leider habe ich keinen Betareader, aber ich versuche in Zukunft drauf zu achten, ja?  
  
@Yvanne...hm...ich glaube zu dir hab ich schon mal was geschrieben, ne? *grübel*  
  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!..Hm...ich weiss nicht...sollte ich noch irgendwelche Warnungen bekannt geben *herumgrübel*...Ich weiss nicht so recht...Hm...Na lest selbst *grins*  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stand auf dem kleinen Aufbau aus Holz und vor ihm baumelte der Strang. Seine Hände waren gefesselt. Er schaute auf, und blickte in die nun kalten Augen von Will die auf einem fernen Punkt am Horizont gerichtet schienen.  
  
Neben ihm stand Elizabeth in einem schönen Hochzeitskleid. Ihre Hand, umhüllt in feiner weißen Spitze, lag auf dem Unterarm von Will, welchen dieser angewinkelt vor dem Oberkörper trug.  
  
Schräg rechts hinter dem Paar stand Elizabeths Vater, Gouverneur Swann, und an deren linken Seite Norrington, noch immer mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Er seufzte leise. Will schien sich mit der Situation abgefunden zu haben. Er würde das Hochzeitsgeschenk sein und er würde seine Bonny Lass heiraten.  
  
Ja, so war es richtig!, versuchte sich Jack selbst einzureden.  
  
Ein Offizier trat nach vorne, rollte ein Pergament aus und verlas die Proklamation.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Es wird bekannt gegeben..."  
  
Jack rollte die Augen.  
  
"Kapitän. Kapitän Jack Sparrow."  
  
"...dass sie willentlich gegen die Gesetze der Krone verstoßen haben. Verbrechen von hoher Menge und böswilliger Natur. Die am meisten Schwerwiegenden sind: Piraterie, Schmugglerei, segeln unter fremder Flagge, Brandstiftung, Kidnapping, Plünderung, Wilderei, Räuberei, Diebstahl, Verderbtheit, Verwüstung und genereller Ungehorsam gegenüber dem Gesetz..."  
  
Jack glaubte eine Art Regung in Wills Augen zu erkennen, als all seine Sünden vorgelesen wurden.  
  
"...Und für diese Verbrechen werden sie an diesem Tag bestraft. Die Strafe erfolgt durch den Strang um den Hals bis zum Tode. Möge Gott gnädig mit ihrer Seele sein."  
  
Der Offizier lies die Rolle mit der Proklamation sinken und nickte dem Henker zu. Dieser legte das schwere Seil um Jacks Hals.  
  
~*~  
  
"Das ist nicht richtig."   
  
"Was?" Elizabeths Kopf schnappte zu Will um, der aus seiner Trance erwacht war.  
  
"Das ist nicht richtig..."  
  
Er schaute kurz zu Elizabeth.  
  
"Verzeih mir bitte..."  
  
"Will..." bellte sie ihm hinter her, als er von der kleinen Anrichte sprang.  
  
Er kämpfte sich durch die kleine Menschenmenge und sprang auf das Schafott. Jack schaute ihn überrascht an, und auch der Henker wusste nicht was zu tun ist.  
  
Will stellte sich genau vor Jack und schaute ihm in die Augen, allen Mut zusammen nehmend.  
  
"Da ist etwas was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte, seit dem Moment, als wir uns das erste Mal in der Schmiede bei mir getroffen haben..." er machte eine kleine Pause, sammelte noch mehr Mut. "...Ich...Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Jack riss überrascht die Augen auf und Will errötete ein klein wenig, aber redete weiter.  
  
"Mir ist egal, ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst, mich auslachst oder sonst irgendetwas tust. Aber meine Gefühle sind echt. Zu lange habe ich gebraucht um diese zu erkennen. Ich weiß, es ist..."  
  
In diesem Moment hob Jack die gefesselten Hände, legte sie um Wills Hals und zog ihn zu sich.  
  
"Schweig..."  
  
Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und umschloss Wills Lippen mit den seinen.  
  
Will glaubte in diesem Moment zu sterben und im Himmel zu landen. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Jacks Lippen so weich und sanft sein könnten. Und schon gar nicht hätte er je zu träumen gewagt, dass Jacks Zunge so heiß und leidenschaftlich in seinen Mund glitt, als wäre alles richtig, genau so wie es im Moment war.  
  
Will seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein, ehe er seine Arme um Jacks Taille schlang um sich ihm noch näher zu bringen.  
  
Ein Schrei brach die Stille die aufgekommen war. Will löste sich von Jack, der ihn liebevoll anschaute, ehe er seine Arme von dem Hals des Jungen entfernte. Dieser drehte sich um ,um die Ursache des Schreies, Elizabeth, anzusehen.  
  
Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Brustkorb bebte wütend.  
  
"Will...." bellte sie erneut hysterisch.  
  
Inzwischen war Norrington mit einigen Mannen auf das Schafott getreten und sie richteten ihre Klingen auf das männliche Paar.  
  
"Ich bin diesem Piraten über Wochen, Monate hinterher gesegelt, bringe ihn euch als Hochzeitsgeschenk und so dankt ihr es mir? Warum gebt ihr euch mit ihm ab. Er ist ein Pirat...er ist ein Mann!" Norrington schien völlig erschüttert zu sein.  
  
"Ein sehr guter Mann, ein wundervoller Mann..." Will geriet ein klein wenig ins Schwärmen, aber besann sich dann wieder, "..und wenn der Henker nun zwei Paar Stiefel verdienen soll, dann ist dem so. Und mein Gewissen ist rein."  
  
"Sie vergessen wo ihr Platz ist, Turner."  
  
"Er ist genau hier, zwischen ihnen und Jack."  
  
Will merkte, wie Jack nach einer seiner Hände suchte, um seine mit den Fingern von Will zu verknoten.  
  
Norrington nickte etwas verachtend, aber in seinen Augen schimmerte so etwas wie Hoffnung.  
  
Jack beugte sich zu Will hinüber..  
  
"Ich glaube er rechnet sich nun Chancen bei deiner Bonny..." er verstummte, als er den Blick von Will sah, der ihn forschend traf, "bei Elizabeth aus."  
  
Dieser seufzte, und schaute zu seiner Exbraut.  
  
"Es ist besser so. Norrington wird sie glücklich machen und ihr das Leben geben was sie sich wünscht. Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ich habe es gemerkt, seid ich wieder hier bin. Ich vermisse das Meer und die Freiheit."  
  
Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Jacks Gesicht.  
  
"Pirat..."  
  
Will erwiderte es.  
  
"So wie du..."  
  
"Hm...my dear, jetzt hast du allen die Stirn geboten, hast das Herz deines Auserwählten erobert. Wie hast du dir nun dessen Rettung vorgestellt?"  
  
Will schaute verlegen zur Seite.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir etwas schlaues einfallen würde."  
  
"Mir?" zeigte in seiner typischen Art auf sich selbst.  
  
Will lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	6. Teil 6

Titel: Der Ruf des Meeres  
  
Teil: 6/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Irgendwie hatte ich das bis jetzt immer vergessen *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern, und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@May20...Oh, ich und romantisch, das mir das mal jemand sagt *lach* Wer hätte das gedacht *smile*...Und was Liz angeht...ich hab sie bissel umgemodelt...sie kann ja schließlich nicht den Mann, der ihr den Mann ausspannt auch noch liebevoll gesinnt sein *zwinker*  
  
@Mel...nun ja, Will hatte schon Gefühle für Jack damals in der Schmiede...aber ihm ist erst im Nachhinein klar geworden, dass das Liebe ist *smile*  
  
@C...Ach...Häferl...wie lange habe ich dieses Wort nicht mehr gehört...da werden Erinnerungen wach *seufz*...Naja, dann stimmt torkeln schon, weil er war ja betrunken *kicher*  
  
@Vicky23...Elizabeth, wer ist schon Elizabeth? *lach*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh Kleiner, in was für eine Situation hast du uns nur gebracht? Jack schaute sich um, eine Flucht war fast unmöglich.  
  
Und doch konnte er noch immer nicht so recht begreifen, was soeben passiert war.  
  
Er war glücklich, ja das konnte er sagen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn, ein sehr ungewohntes, aber dennoch auch ein sehr schönes.  
  
Er wandte sich zu seinem Freund um.  
  
"Zieh dein Schwert aus der Scheide."  
  
Will schaute etwas verdattert, aber tat wie Jack ihm geheißen. Und dieser nutzte die Klinge dazu, um sich von den Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken zu befreien.  
  
"Pass auf dear, wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage, dann rennst du los, kämpfst dich durch die Menge, springst über die Mauer und hoffst auf ein glückliches Aufkommen im Wasser."  
  
Will schaute ihn verdattert an, während Jack schon die Lage abcheckte.  
  
"Aber Jack, ich..."  
  
"Jetzt" brüllte Jack und schubste ihm vom Schafott, um Sekunden später nach zu springen. Will schien noch immer verwirrt, so dass Jack ihn bei der Hand nahm, und mit sich zog.  
  
"Nun komm schon..."  
  
Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch die Masse an Menschen und Soldaten und rannten auf die Mauer zu.  
  
"Haltet an, das ist Wahnsinn" hörte Jack Norrington hinter ihnen her schreien.  
  
Er stoppte kurz mit Will als sie auf der Brüstung standen.  
  
"Wahnsinn oder nicht, das ist der einzige Weg hier raus, ohne den Kopf zu verlieren."  
  
Er grinste Will an, dieser nickte und dann sprangen sie Hand in Hand in die Tiefe.  
  
~*~  
  
Will merkte wie das eiskalte Wasser in seine Brust schnitt und es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er schien das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, doch zwei starke Arme umfingen ihn und zogen ihn zur Wasseroberfläche hinauf, gaben ihm Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Noch etwas benebelt schaute er zu dem Zottelkopf neben sich, der etwas unter seinem Gewicht zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
Will lockerte den Griff um den Hals seines Freundes, den er in seiner Verzweiflung zu würgen begonnen hatte.  
  
"Danke..." krächzte dieser und gemeinsam schwammen sie auf das Pier zu, an dem die Pearl lag.  
  
An diesem angekommen hievten sie sich in die Büsche, die ihnen Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken gaben.  
  
Will atmete schwer, er war es nicht gewöhnt zu schwimmen, vor allem nicht in dem Outfit, welches er trug.  
  
"Gut Jack, und nun? Stehlen wir dir dein eigenes Schiff?"  
  
Er schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Als erstes heißt das nicht stehlen, sondern kapern, nautischer Begriff, wie oft soll ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen? Und zweitens..." Jack legte die Stirn in Falten, soweit man das unter seinem Kopftuch, Stirnband, wie auch immer, erkennen konnte. "...ja, wir kapern mein eigenes Schiff aus den Händen der Marine." Jack seufzte etwas schwer.  
  
"Und die Crew?" fragte Will weiter.  
  
"Ja, die Crew retten wir auch noch."  
  
"Und da soll noch jemand sagen, dass es unter Piraten keine Helden mehr gäbe."  
  
Will grinste Jack an, der dieses erwiderte.  
  
"Will..."  
  
Jack wurde ernst und ergriff die Hände von Will.  
  
"Ich habe eine Frage."  
  
Will schaute ihn überrascht an aber nickte nur, was soviel zu bedeuten hatte, wie, na komm stell sie schon.  
  
"Willst du mit mir leben? Ich meine 'so' mit mir leben, als Pirat, ewig auf der Flucht? Von dem Zorn Elizabeths verfolgt? Oder würdest du es ändern wollen? Würdest du es tun, wenn du die Chance hättest? Würdest du den Verlauf der Dinge, die uns letztendlich hier her gebracht haben, würdest du sie ändern? Die ganze Sache mit Barbossa und Elizabeth, wenn du es noch einmal zurück reisen könntest, in der Zeit, würdest du etwas anders tun?"  
  
Will schaute seinen Freund total verdattert an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."  
  
Jack seufzte leise. Griff dann in seinen Nacken und löste den Verschluss der Kette mit dem Ring aus dem Mayaschatz. Er legte ihn in seiner Handfläche und zeigte ihn Will.  
  
"Dieser Ring hat die Macht dieses zu tun. Er macht es möglich in der Zeit zu reisen."  
  
"Unmöglich" fiel Will ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Das dachte ich auch, bis ich diese Alte traf, die mir von diesem Ring erzählte. Sie brachte unzählige Beweise dafür, dass es möglich ist. Den Ursprung hat der Ring daher, dass es die Maya leid waren Opfergaben für ihre Götter zu geben, also schufen sie diesen Ring, um die Götter auszutricksen. Sie überbrachten ihnen die Opfergaben, beobachteten das Gesehen und drehten die Zeit zurück, um sie mit ihrem Wissen auszulöschen."  
  
"Jack..." begann Will erneut. "diese ganze Barbossa-Untoten-Geistergeschichte war schon schwer zu glauben, und nun dies?"  
  
"Ich weiß Will. Aber bitte nehme einfach an, dass es funktioniert, würdest du es probieren wollen?"   
  
Will hatte das Gefühl, dass ein klein wenig Angst in Jacks Stimme mitschwang und er lächelte leicht.  
  
"Nein, ich würde nichts ändern wollen."  
  
"Nicht?" Jack schien diese Antwort nicht erwartet zu haben.  
  
"Nein..." Will legte seine Handfläche an die Wange von Jack, "ich habe auf unserem Abendteuer so viel gelernt, und vor allem habe ich gelernt dich zu lieben. All dies möchte ich nicht missen wollen, niemals." Er beugte sich nach vorne um Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.  
  
Jack schenkte Will eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, ehe er die Kette in die Finger nahm und sie Will um den Hals legte.  
  
"Nimm du sie, bewahre sie gut, vielleicht benötigen wir sie doch noch. Wissen kann man es nie."  
  
Will nahm den Ring kurz zwischen die Daumen und Zeigefinger um ihn sich zu betrachten.  
  
"Er ist schön..."  
  
"Ja, das ist er, schön und machtvoll."  
  
"Eine Frage noch Jack," Will lies ihn unter seinem Hemd verschwinden. "Weswegen hast du ihn dir nicht angesteckt. Du hättest alles ändern können."  
  
Jack grinste.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich aus den selben Gründen, weswegen du ihn nicht benutzen möchtest. Wer hätte mir denn garantiert, dass du dein Herz an mich verlierst? Ich wäre todunglücklich gewesen, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwidert hättest. Also nahm ich mein Leben, so wie es gerade ist, in Kauf, aber ich hatte mein Herz an einen guten Mann verloren."  
  
Will errötete.  
  
"Weswegen...weswegen hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?"  
  
"Weswegen hast du nie etwas gesagt, dear?"  
  
"Aber warum hast du mich in der Zelle zurück gestoßen?"  
  
"Weil..." Jack schien selbst über eine Antwort zu grübeln, "Dummheit? Mutlosigkeit? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber lass uns nun die Pearl wieder in meinen Besitz bringen, ya?"  
  
Will nickte, auch wenn er mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war.  
  
~*~  
  
Norrington schien zu langsam zu sein, oder er wollte nicht schneller sein. Ob er Gefallen daran gefunden hatte Jack über die Meere zu jagen?  
  
Jack wusste es nicht, nur, dass sie sich ohne Probleme über das Pier auf die Pearl schleichen konnten. Er kappte die Taue von Bord und steuerte die Pearl hinaus auf das Meer.  
  
Will hatte er unter Deck geschickt, um die Mannschaft aus den Zellen zu befreien, und diese kamen nur mit lautem Geschrei hoch gestürmt, allen voran Gibbs.  
  
"Kapitän, schön sie wieder zu sehen."  
  
Jack grinste und alle befanden sich in großer Euphorie und Will stellte sich neben Jack, der hinter dem Steuer stand und nun in die Runde schaute.  
  
"Auf Deck ihr räudigen Hunde. Hisst die Segel. Und nun..." er schaut kurz zu Will, grinst ihn an, um dann wieder nach vorne zu schauen, "...bring mich zum Horizont."  
  
Will lächelte, sein Freund schien wieder in seinem Element zu sein. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um Jack seinen Freiraum zu lassen.  
  
Dieser fing an zu summen und zog seinen Kompass aus der Tasche.  
  
"...und wirklich üble Kerle...yo ho..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
Ist dies das Ende, oder ist es nur der Anfang für ein neues Abendteuer...Was meint ihr? Reviewt mir, und ihr habt die Chance zu bestimmen ob es mit unseren beiden Helden weiter geht.  
  
Vielen Dank an alle die, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben, und auch noch Gefallen an der Geschichte fanden.  
  
*fühlt euch alle umarmt*  
  
Sparrow 


End file.
